Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 117
=Major Events= *This Duel is the continuation of the Seto vs. Noah duel from the previous episode. As such, Seto's Graveyard and all the cards it contains are still considered to be part of the duel. *The players' Life Points are at the levels they were when Seto's Deck Master was destroyed: Yami Yugi starts with 400 LP, Noah starts with 7400 LP. =Deck Masters= * Leon von Schroeder: "Kaiser Sea Horse" * Noah Kaiba: "Shinato's Ark " + "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" =Featured Duel: Leon von Schroeder vs. Noah Kaiba - Part 1= Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Summons "Glife The Phantom Bird" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Attacks and destroys Leon's Glife with his Deck Master, "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". *Noah's first Deck Master ability halves Yugi's Life Points (Leon: 4000 → 2450 Life Points) and gives them to Noah (Noah: 7400 → 8450 Life Points). Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Sets a monster. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Yata-Garasu" (200 ATK / 100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" to attacks Leon's set monster. It's revealed to be "Forest Hunter", who can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900+ ATK. *Noah activates Spell Card "Spring of Rebirth" (every time a monster returns to its owner's hand Noah's LP increase by 600) and activates it when "Yata-Garasu's" Spirit Monster's effect returns it to Noah's hand (Noah: 8450 → 9050 Life Points). Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Sets a monster. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Summons "Asura Priest" (1700 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks & destroys "Forest Hunter" with "Asura Priest". *"Asura Priest's" effect allows it to attack every monster on Leon's side of the field once, so it also attacks & destroys Yugi's set monster. It's revealed to be "Cyber Jar", and its special effect immediately activates: all monsters on the field are destroyed, each player draws five cards and they Special Summoning any Level 4 or lower monsters straight to the field. *Noah activates his Deck Master's special ability, saving "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" from destruction (due to "Cyber Jar's effect) and returning it to Noah's side. However it cannot move back to the field for the remainder of the duel. *Yugi draws and Special Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800 ATK / 300 DEF) and "Tom Thumb" (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF), both in Defense Position. *Noah doesn't have any monsters (NOTE: Spirit monsters can't be Special Summoned anyway), so he doesn't summon anything. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Tributes his two monsters to summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since "Forest Wolf" was sent to the Graveyard, Yugi activates its special effect and adds "Big Shield Gardna" from his Deck to his hand. *Attacks Noah directly with "Dark Magician" (Noah: 9050 → 6000 Life Points). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Next World", selecting Leon's "(Dark Magician" (Level 4) and Normal Summoning one Spirit monster with the same Level. He summons "Yamata Dragon" (3100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Dark Magician" with "Yamata Dragon" ((Leon: 2450 → 1450 Life Points). Thanks to his second Deck Master ability the battle damage inflicted to Yugi is added to Noah's LP (Noah: 6000 → 7000 Life Points). *"Yamata Dragon" returns to Noah's hand. Thanks to "Spring of Rebirth's" effect, Noah gains 600 LP (Noah: 7000 → 7600 Life Points). Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Activates "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing Noah from attacking for three turns. *Summons "Kuriboh" (300 ATK / 200 DEF) in Attack Position and attacks Noah directly (Noah: 7600 → 7300 Life Points). Noah Kaiba's Turn *Sets a monster. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Switches "Kuriboh" to Defense Position. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Sets a monster. *Sets a card. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Sets a card. Noah Kaiba's Turn *Turns Duke to stone. *Activates "Pyro Clock of Destiny", skipping the turn count by one and thus destroying "Swords of Revealing Light" one turn sooner. *Flip Summons "Otohime" (100 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position, activating its effect: Noah switches Leon's "Kuriboh" to Attack Position. *Tributes his two monsters to summon "Yamata Dragon" (3100 ATK / 2600 DEF) and attacks Leon's "Kuriboh" with it. Duel continues next episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes